True Family Will Always Love You
by Kitten Kong
Summary: It's been almost a year after the cell games, and Gohan prepares to celebrate his birthday, but everyone else seems to have forgotten about it and him. Convinced that no one needs him anymore he heads off on his own, but have they really abandoned him?
1. Chapter 1

As usual I own absolutely nothing. Set about a year after the cell games. Now be warned that I haven't watched every single episode of DBZ, the only knowledge I have is from the few episodes I have watched and from looking on wikipedia. So some things that have happened in this story might not have happened in the actual animé. I think that's everything, so sit back and enjoy the story. =]

---------------------------------------------

Almost a full year has gone by since I defeated Cell, with the help of all my friends obviously. We used the dragon balls to wish everyone back that was killed by Cell, everyone except dad. He said he'd rather stay in the other world and train. It hurt to think that he would choose a new adventure over me and mom, he was never there when I was younger and I thought that after we'd defeated Cell we could go back to being a complete family, something I hadn't properly known since I was five years old. But I guess that's just his nature, besides its my fault he's there in the first place. Sure it was depressing to think that I had basically killed my own father, but with the help and love and my friends and the rest of my family I was drawn out of the depression I had sunk into.

After a while life just continued on as normal, until I discovered that mom was expecting another child. We moved into capsule corp for he last two months of her pregnancy, while I continued my studying and against my mother's wishes I continued to train as well, Vegeta was alaways ready for a good old fashioned spar. I spent time with little Trunks and came to love the kid as a younger brother. Soon after I had another younger brother to help look after, he looked exactly like dad. Guilt consumed me for awhile as I realised that because of me Goten would never ever meet his father, until mom put my crying brother in my arms and he immediately stopped and smiled up at me. It didn't matter because I would be there to tell him about all of dad's adventures.

Today is my birthday, and while nobody has actually wished me happy birthday yet I'm sure it's just because they have something planned for later. Goten is now a few months old, and because of a little accident I had with the stove while 'attempting' to cook, me, mom and Goten are currently staying over with the Briefs. I really need to learn how to cook without blowing up the entire kitchen, perhaps I could ask Bulma to teach me if she's not busy with another invention. Oh well, since I haven't had breakfast yet I guess I should head to the kitchen anyway, judging by the time, everyone should still be there. "Hey guys," I call out as I walk in. I receive a mixture of waves, greetings and a grunt from Vegeta. Typical grouchy saiyan prince. Sitting down at the table I continue to shove food into my mouth at a rate that only saiyans could achieve.

"Gohan could you at least save a bit for the rest of us?" asks mom, shaking her head. Still not a single happy birthday, shrugging it off I give her a sheepish smile, before rubbing the back of my head, unconsciously mirroring dad's expression when being told off.

"Don't worry about it Chi, there's still plenty of food left, I know how much the boys can put away. Though the reason how or why still eludes me," Bulma smiled and pointed at one of the many fridges that lined one of the walls of the enormous room. Being the president of capsule corp sure had it's perks, one of them being able to buy the massive amounts of food needed to feed one full blood saiyan and three half breeds. Speaking of food now would be a perfect time to ask Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, do you think you could teach me how to cook. I really don't wont to blow up another kitchen." Both mom and Bulma exchange uneasy glances, while Vegeta and Trunks continue to sit and eat in silence. After a nod from mom Bulma agreed, and decided that I should start by helping her with lunch. Three hours later and Bulma and I were in the kitchen, a pile of fire extinguishers in a pile in a corner of the room. Not exactly an encouraging sight, but I suppose it's best to prepare for the worst.

"Okay Gohan we're going to start simple with mushroom soup. If that goes well then we'll move onto spaghetti bolognese." I nodded and watched as she pulled different ingredients from one of the fridges and several cupboards. "Okay now follow what I do." I watched as she weighed and chopped ingredients before she threw them into a giant sauce pan. I copied what she did and looked into a huge pot of greyish gunk.

"Uh Bulma, is mushroom soup supposed to look like this?" She walked over and looked at my pot which was busy simmering on one of the counter top hobs.

"Don't worry Gohan, just stir it for a bit and don't worry about the colour, that's what it's meant to look like." Shrugging I grabbed a spoon from a drawer and started to stir the lumpy contents of the pot. I didn't notice the tub of flour I'd left on the counter next to me until I accidentally knocked over with my arm. Bulma looked over at the sound and her eyes widened as she watched the flour spill out of the container and the dust fly into the flames under the pan in front of me. With a massive explosion I was immediately flung backwards into the wall behind me, half saiyan or not that hurt. I pulled myself out of the wall and quickly sprinted to help Bulma try to put out the blazing fire, that was where my pot of almost mushroom soup once stood. Three fire extinguishers later and with help from the sprinkler system the fire was out and in it's place stood a melted and twisted oven, along with a badly burnt wall. Looking over I saw a slightly singed and completely drenched Bulma leaning against a wall trying to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't realise the flour was there..." I trailed off at the glare I was sent from my godmother. I started to apologise again but Bulma held up a hand signaling me to shut up.

"Don't bother Gohan, I think it's safe to say that you are a menace in the kitchen." I stared down at the floor in shame and offered to help clear up and start repairing the badly damaged room. "Don't you think you've done enough damage Gohan," she snapped glaring at me, with her hands at her side tightly curled into fists and shaking with rage. "Go and spar with Vegeta or something, just go away." Seeing the sparks flying from her eyes, I practically ran from the room. Well that was successful, forget about happy birthday, how about an 'are you okay?' Wiping at the sweat that covered my brow from the heat of the fire, I pulled my hand down to find blood mixed in with the sweat. With a sigh I walked towards one of the many bathrooms that the was contained within the building, that was a mix between a mansion and a science lab.

Staring in a mirror I noticed the small cuts on my face and arms that must have been caused by the falling rubble of the wall. Mom will probably yell at me later for destroying the Brief's kitchen, it's not my fault that I can't cook to save my life. Cleaning myself up I decided that Bulma's suggestion of a spar with Vegeta sounded like a pretty good idea at the moment. Glaring at my reflection in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the gravity room. Great birthday this has been so far, everyone's forgotten about it, I blew up another kitchen, mom and Bulma are mad at me and Vegeta's probably gonna yell at me for being too weak. Straightening my shoulders and resigning myself to a few hours of being called weak and useless I walked into the GR and found Vegeta punching one of the training robots Bulma had built for the room.

"Judging by the explosion I heard earlier brat I believe it is safe to say that you blew up our kitchen. Which means that you blew up the means of cooking my food, which means that you are going to pay." That said he turned his attention from the now destroyed robot to fly straight at me. Note to self, never come between Vegeta and his food. The next two hours were a flurry of blocking, dodging, kicking, punching and firing ki blasts at each other. We had both ascended to super saiyan levels, our fight practically destroying the equipment in the room. Perfect just what I need, a saiyan prince mad at me for destroying his training room, though half of the destruction was his fault he wouldn't see it that way. A ki blast to the face knocked my mind back into the spar in front of me, well that's what I get for not paying attention.

"Huh, you're getting weak boy." Knew it, here come the insults. "Even Kakarott was stronger than you, shame that he had to die by paying for your mistake." At dad's name my vision turned red, in a distant part of my mind I knew he was just trying to get me mad, and that this was just a normal insult from him. But a day of frustration and guilt had built up and finally exploded. With a scream I transformed to the second level of a super saiyan, blinded by my rage I didn't see the look of fear that flashed through Vegeta's eyes. Within seconds I was pummeling the unsuspecting saiyan into the ground, unaware of the damage I was causing as a single thought ran through my mind. 'Dad's dead and it's all your fault.' A gargling noise drew me back into the present to see Vegeta pinned against the wall with my hand at his throat. I suddenly regained control of my temper and let go of Vegeta, just as a whooshing sound signaled the opening of the door to the GR.

"Hey dad I sensed you and Gohan in here, can I..." Five year old Trunks trailed off as he watched his brutally beaten father slide down the wall. "Dad!" with a scream he ran towards Vegeta. Regaining the movement of my shocked limbs, I flew to the supply of senzu beans kept in a cupboard in the centre of the room, in case of emergencies. Pulling out the bag I quickly sprinted over to the two and shoved a bean in Vegeta's mouth and watched as he painfully chewed and swallowed it. He immediately returned to perfect health, and looked down at the trembling Trunks who clung desperately onto his arm. In a rare display of love he picked the crying child up and held him close to his chest with one hand while he gently stroked his hair with the other. Trunks suddenly turned around in his father's arms and glared hatefully up at me.

"You did this, I hate you Gohan, I HATE YOU!" his whisper escalated into a scream, which hurt me more than any hit of Vegeta's could have.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Not daring to meet Vegeta's gaze I fled from the room with my head down and tears flowing down my face. I didn't mean to loose control like that, now the boy I considered another younger brother to me hated to me. As did the man I had somehow come to know as a second father. Wiping my face I went to seek comfort in the loving gaze of my little brother Goten. I smiled as I thought about how he was growing up. He wasn't even one and yet he was beginning to talk, I guess those with saiyan blood mature faster that pure humans. Peeking round the door I found Goten on the floor playing with one of his toys. Grinning, I walked into the room and softly shut the door behind me, even at the quiet sound his head snapped up and a bright smile appeared on his face as he saw me.

"Go-an!" He happily gurgled, setting his dinosaur toy down on the floor and holding his arms out to me. I couldn't help but smile at the absolute trust he had in me, laughing I picked him up and twirled him round in the air. His bubbly laughter drew me out of my previous dark mood as I moved from swinging him round to tickling his stomach and feet. Laughing along with him I sat on the ground and placed him on my lap and picked up the dinosaur toy he had been playing with earlier. I made the toy fly through the air weaving it around Goten's head, complete with silly noises, that made my little brother giggle as he reached up to try and snatch the dinosaur from my hand. I was so preoccupied making my brother laugh that I didn't hear the door open, I only noticed that someone else was in the room when mom sat down in front of me and spoke.

"You sure know how to make a kid laugh Gohan," I jumped, making Goten jump as well. Instead of crying he laughed thinking it was a new game to play. I picked him and gently started bouncing him on my legs, the higher he got, the more he laughed. I looked up to meet mom's gaze as she smiled fondly at the two of us. I grinned back as I continued to bounce Goten higher.

"I just love hearing him laugh." I pulled him close to me and started to tickle him again. After a few minutes though, he started kicking and pulling away. Confused I put him on the ground and he crawled over to mom.

"What's wrong honey?" mom asked as she pulled him close in a hug. Goten pointed at me and I stared back in confusion. What had I done? "What's wrong with Gohan?" Goten hid his face in her arms and mumbled. "What was that Goten? I can't hear you when you mumble?" Goten looked up, his big eyes shining with tears.

"Go-an evil." My confused expression changed to one of shock and hurt. The shock reflected on mom's face as she pulled Goten away from her and held him level with her own face.

"Why is Gohan evil Goten?" I could only sit frozen in shock as I watched my brother turn his face from mine to face mom's.

"He blow up woom, and he mean." I felt my face drop as the memories of the day that I had pushed from my mind came rushing back in. Mom sighed and hugged Goten close to her. I let my head sink to gaze at the floor.

"Yes Gohan did blow up the kitchen but that was an accident Goten, and you know he's not mean. He just enjoys teasing you." I felt my head sink further at the mention of the kitchen. "Now go and apologise to your brother, can't you see how sad you've made him." I glanced up through my hair to see mom set Goten on the ground, he crawled towards me and I looked up to smile at him, only to receive a frown in return. I watched in surprise as Goten struggled up onto his feet.

"Go-an mean," he said before he kicked my leg and promptly fell onto his back, tears escaping his eyes as he began to cry. Mom rushed forward and hugged Goten to her.

"Gohan look what you did!" she screamed at me while trying to calm my crying brother down. "Go to your room and study." I just gazed up at her, hurt that she thought this was all my fault, I didn't even notice the kick that Goten gave me. "NOW!" she shouted when I didn't move. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh my big boy you stood up, I'm so proud of you." I let my head once again sink to face the floor as I closed the door behind me. What a brilliant birthday, everyone was mad at me, Trunks and Goten hated me, Vegeta probably did too. And to top things off, not a single one of them had remembered that it actually was my birthday. I walked dejectedly back to my room, words of hate and anger echoed round my head. 'Goku's dead... your fault, go away, weak, useless.' They echoed round and round, making me sink deeper and deeper into the depression that I had beaten months ago, only for it to return. Each thought like a knife in my heart, that I thoroughly deserved. Ruthlessly shoving the thoughts out of my head I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. Doing my best to ignore the voices I buried myself within the thick texts that lined the room in the bookcases.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening when I looked up from the thick book of algebra I was reading. Looking out of the glass doors that lead onto the balcony I watched as the reason for the break in my concentration landed in the enormous backyard of capsule corp. I looked on as Piccolo, Krillan, Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien and Dendé landed on the lush green grass of the lawn. What the hell were they doing here? Especially Dendé, wasn't he supposed to be watching over the Earth from the lookout? Confused I was about to open the door to go down and ask when I remembered that mom had sent me in here to study. Shuddering at the thought of what she would do if she found out I had ignored my work, I went back to my desk to continue reading the algebra text I had previously abandoned.

Thirty minutes had passed before I heard a crash from outside. I ran to the window to see Bulma yelling at an annoyed looking Vegeta, while everyone else looked away not wishing to be involved in the argument. I gazed in shock down at the garden that had been transformed by the brightly coloured streamers that hung around the trees and torches that had been sunk into the ground. I focused on what Vegeta had thrown on the ground to find a mess of plastic tables and chairs. Tears of joy came to my eyes when I realised that they hadn't forgotten my birthday after all, and were planning a surprise party for me. I laughed as I watched the mighty saiyan prince be ordered around by his wife. Still smiling I walked back to my desk to finish the book, not much of a surprise if I already know about it, but at least they remembered. A sudden cheer floated through my window, along with the appearance of familiar strong ki. I wandered back to the glass to see future Trunks, a.k.a. Mirai, climb out of his time machine.

Mirai was back! I looked down into the garden to find that everyone was out there including mom and Goten. They were all smiling at Mirai and exchanging greetings. I watched them all taking their places at the garden tables, my smile slipping from my face. Every seat was filled, they weren't expecting anymore guests. This wasn't a surprise birthday party, it was a welcome back party. Mirai must have told Bulma when he was coming back in the future. I fell back from the window as the thought hit me like a kamehameha wave. They had forgotten about me. Not only had they forgotten my birthday, they had forgotten that I was even there. They were all there to greet Mirai while I was left abandoned in my suddenly freezing cold room.

I pushed myself up from where I had fallen on my bed, and not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell down my face I walked resolutely to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Kneeling down I pulled out the sword that I always kept hidden in a secret compartment in the bottom of the wardrobe. It was an exact copy of the one that Mirai always carried strapped to his back, he had given it to me as a birthday present last year, I took it with me everywhere I went. It would be the only memory that I would allow myself to have of my friends and family. If they had didn't want me there was no point in sticking around anymore. At that thought more tears fell from my eyes. I angrily brushed them away, and strapping the sword on my back over my jacket I opened the balcony door and walked out. A sudden thought grabbed my mind, and I quickly walked back into the room and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen scribbled a note.

'I know you're all mad at me, and I know that most of you hate me. Well don't worry, I wont be around anymore to be a burden on anyone. You know what hurts the most? It's not even that you're mad at me, I can deal with that, it's the fact that you all forgot about me. You forgot about my birthday and then you just forgot about me. Then again who would want to remember little Gohan the murderer, so much easier just to erase all memories of him. Well like I said, I wont be around anymore to be a burden on anyone. Mom tell Goten that I love him, Bulma I'm sorry for blowing up your kitchen. And the rest of you, I'm sorry that you have to pay the price for my mistakes. Hope you all have a nice life, love Gohan.' I left the note on the desk and making sure that no one could see me, I blasted off from the balcony and flew off into the sky.

Five minutes away from capsule corp I passed a fast flying plane that flew in the opposite direction to me, I ignored it. Needing to fly faster I turned super saiyan and masked my ki so none of the others could sense where I had gone. In just a few minutes I had reached my destination, the island Piccolo had dropped me on as a little kid for my training. Nothing lived on the isolated island, I was surrounded by barren mountains and cliff faces. Collapsing onto my knees, all the thoughts that I had previously pushed far from my mind returned full force. Thoughts that I had banished from my mind forever, returned like a massive ki blast to my brain.

'Goku's dead, Go-an evil...Go-an mean, all your fault, you're pathetic...useless, he's dead, menace, all your fault, weak, look what you did, your fault...he's dead, your fault Kakarott died, I hate you. Your fault, your mistake, I HATE YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!' With a scream I unleashed all the pain, guilt and anger that matched the words. It was my fault dad was dead, it was my fault Goten didn't have a father, it was my fault mom no longer had a husband, it was my fault that everyone lost a dear friend. It was all my fault, simply because I couldn't control my own dam emotions! I was pathetic, weak, useless, no one needed or wanted me...I was a failure.

I grabbed my head as I continued to scream, the ground around me started to shake and crack, the mountains started to split and crumble, letting large chunks of rock fall around me. Huge gusts of wind swirled around me, yet I didn't notice any of this as I continued to let my emotions run free. My hair started to lengthen as I felt raw power run through my body. Still yelling I let this new power explode in a massive wave that obliterated everything in it's path, I pushed everything I had into the blast. With the release of my power, I let my hands fall limply to my sides as my hair turned back to it's original length and colour. The world turned black as my eyelids slid shut and my body fell to the ground. "I am a failure,"I whispered into the dirt before I let go of my grip on consciousness and welcomed the blackness that enveloped me. 'Prepare to enter hell Gohan, the one place you deserve to be.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing, I am really sorry that it took me this long to update this story. Now enjoy the way overdue chapter two. =]

Bulma hummed to herself as she rummaged around in one of the oversized fridges that filled the kitchen for breakfast. Pulling numerous items out and setting them on the counter, she gazed at the calendar that hung on the wall. A smile stretched across her face as she noticed the red pen that circled the day's date.

'I can't believe it's Gohan's twelve birthday today! He seems so much more mature than only twelve years old, but that's hardly surprising considering the amount of stuff that poor boy has had to go through. Abduction, space travel, battles, not to mention the numerous deaths of his friends and family, and that's just the basics.' She sighed as she grabbed pots and pans from different cupboards around the room. It was hard to believe that Gohan had gone through so much, and yet he continued to be the happy, optimistic kid she had always known.

"Morning Bulma." The scientist turned and waved as Chichi walked into the kitchen, a hungry Goten struggling in her arms. Chichi placed him in his high chair at the table and both women laughed as he immediately began to shove food in his mouth. Chichi walked over to help Bulma with making breakfast. With a fully grown saiyan and three half-breeds it took a lot of food to feed them all. Glancing up, Chichi's eyes suddenly filled with stars as she noticed the date on the calendar. "I can't believe it, my little man is growing up so fast." Bulma chuckled and started placing cooked food on the table, away from the reaching hands of Goten.

"I know, it hardly seems like yesterday when Goku introduced us to him as a tiny four year old." Chichi's face melted into a sad smile at the mention of her husband. "Oh Chichi I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Chichi cut her off with a shake of her head, and wiped the gathering tears off her face.

"Don't worry about it Bulma, today's a day for celebration. Besides if everything has gone as planned that there will be nothing to be upset over." Chichi suddenly grabbed Bulma's hand and started dancing and jumping around the kitchen, while Bulma could only laugh at her friend's excitement. A sudden grunt announced the presence of Vegeta, as he warily eyed the two women with a raised eyebrow.

"I will never understand you females. Human, saiyan you're all crazy." Bulma gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply to her grouchy husband, but was cut off when a sudden bundle of laughing energy pounced on her back. With a laugh she grabbed Trunks and swung him round before placing him on one of the seats that surrounded the table.

"Good morning to you to Trunks." Grabbing the remaining food Bulma and Chichi took their places at the table, carefully avoiding the food chunks that flew from the busy mouths of Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Ten minutes later Vegeta's head suddenly snapped up, gaining the attention of everyone on the table. "Is he awake?" asked Bulma. Vegeta nodded and returned to his waiting plate of food. "Right everyone you know what to do, act like it's just a normal day." Everyone nodded, Chichi grinned like crazy before she gave herself a small shake and turned to help Goten with his food.

"Hey guys," said Gohan as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone at the table replied with either a greeting or a wave, while Vegeta merely grunted. Bulma rolled her eyes and held in a laugh as she watched Gohan wolf down food as if he had been starved for months.

"Gohan could you at least save a bit for the rest of us?" Chichi shook her head, biting her lip to stop laughing when she saw Gohan unconsciously mirror Goku's habit of rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't about it Chi, there's still plenty of food left, I know how much the boys can put away. Though the reason why still eludes me." Breakfast continued in silence, occasionally broken by the Goten's giggles.

"Hey Bulma?" Said woman looked up, silently assessing the thoughtful look on Gohan's face. "Do you think you could teach me to cook? I really don't want to blow up another kitchen." Bulma's eyes quickly flicked to Chichi, both of them sharing an uneasy glance, before Chichi's face suddenly lit up with an idea. Chichi was sitting at an angle that obscured her face from Gohan's view, so he did notice when his mom mouthed 'k_eep him busy,_' at Bulma. She nodded at turned towards Gohan.

"Sure, you can help me cook lunch."

A couple of hours later Gohan and Bulma could be found in the kitchen. The counter-tops were covered with various ingredients and several large saucepans sat on the hob, and sitting in a corner were a pile of fire extinguishers. Bulma grinned at the corner, not exactly encouraging for Gohan, but with this kid it was always better to be safe than sorry. She had picked one of the easiest recipes she owned, mushroom soup. All Gohan had to do was weigh and chop a few ingredients and then stir them for awhile. It wouldn't take long, but hopefully it would keep Gohan occupied for enough time for Chichi to begin setting things up in the backyard.

"Uh Bulma, is mushroom soup supposed to look like this?" She glanced up at Gohan's worried voice at nodded at the pot in front of him.

"Don't worry Gohan, just stir it for a bit and don't worry about the colour, that's what it's meant to look like." She turned back to her own pot when she suddenly heard the sound of something being knocked over. As if in slow motion she watched as the flour flew from the container Gohan had knocked over, into the flames under the simmering pan. With a gasp she threw herself sideways and winced as the cooker exploded behind her. She quickly jumped up and grabbed one of the fire extinguishers, a few seconds later Gohan stood beside her with another fire extinguisher and the sprinkler system suddenly sprang into life.

Several minutes later Bulma took a deep breath and slowly let it go, as the smoke cleared from the wreckage of what had just been a working cooker. She ran a shaky hand through her frazzled blue hair, and let fire extinguisher she held drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't realise the flour was there..." Bulma couldn't help but glare at her godson, and held her up when he started to speak again. The adrenaline rush from the fire still pumped through her veins, and she couldn't stop the words that fell from her mouth.

"Don't bother Gohan, I think it's safe to say that you are a menace in the kitchen." She clenched her fists together and took another deep breath to try and calm herself down, but it wasn't enough to stop her next words escaping as she heard Gohan trying to clean up the mess he had created. "Don't you think you've done enough damage Gohan?" Go and spar with Vegeta or something, just go away." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths and after a few minutes she felt herself finally calm down. Opening her eyes she took in the damage of the kitchen and sighed. An image of Gohan's repentant face suddenly flashed before her eyes and she winced as she recalled her harsh words. This was not a good way to start the kid's birthday.


End file.
